Clyde Irwin
Clyde Erwin or The Kinetic Warden is a former disgraced hero in Villainy and Virtue, created and Portrayed by AlexJ. Part of the original trio of heroes (alongside Argent Mind and Lady Magnet), The Kinetic Warden served dutifully until an unfortunate event drove him to disgrace and exile. Returning during the chaos that erupted as a result of Reaver's scheme, the Warden follows is strict duty to restore order to Heartania. Biography Early Life The Birth of the Warden: Clyde was always a quiet child; which didn't win him any favours in more private circles. Many students, more intimidating than Clyde, would often steal his belongings and throw them to the top of the roof of their school. Although wishing for a chance to reclaim his possessions, Clyde remained mostly unaffected by this. However, when his father passed away and left him a watch (which was then taken in a similar process as to what had happened before), Clyde's unyielding desire to repossess this item led to him suddenly being atop the roof itself. Clyde's curiosity led to him refining his teleportation throughout the years. When he left high school, Clyde traveled to Heartania to work in it's (at the time) booming industry district. Clyde managed to find a job overseeing the piping systems in a local factory in a dangerous neighborhood. One night shift, when transporting a rather small pipe to another network, Clyde was jumped by a wannabe gang. With only the pipe and his power to defend himself, Clyde began to incorporate the two into a devastating fighting style. Clyde spent the following year fighting any means of violet crime in his neighborhood, with only a black coat and makeshift mask to conceal his identity. People had begun to call him the 'Warden' of their streets. However, the Warden's methods were brutal... leaving criminals in unbelievably poor condition for apprehension. These methods caught the attention of Argent Mind and Lady Magnet, who together apprehended the Warden after a hard fight and conscripted them to their crime-fighting team, if only to control him. The Rise and Fall of the Warden: The following fifteen years that followed led to the title '''The Kinetic Warden' circulating across Heartania. Armed with a top-of-the-line quarterstaff, this hero efficiently cleaned up crime in Heartania's harsher districts, but with a calculated mercy. This work left the Warden well-loved by the less wealthy citizens for his results and also the more ignorant groups of Heartania who appreciated him upholding the law. The Warden also was a part of a formidable team with Argent Mind and Lady Magnet: a true symbol of hope and justice within Heartania. However, during 2047, the Warden caught word of a fire-wielding villain of unbelievable power terrorizing the industrial district he used to call home. The rage of Clyde Erwin flared and against the advice of his colleagues, the Warden suited up and set out. The villain had made a hostage situation, leaving the Warden with the option to either fight his enemy or save his citizens. The Warden ignored his duty in favour of his own pride, engaging the villain in combat and in his rage, ending his life with a snap of the neck. What the Warden didn't anticipate was the villain's body exploding in a wave of fire upon his death, with enough time for only the Warden to teleport out. Luckily, there were no reports of the Warden present at the scene, so the public were blissfully unaware. But upon hearing of the disaster, the heroes were gobsmacked. A private trial was held against the Warden, which led to the verdict of exile to Scarlet City. The Warden's real name was discovered and kept in an archive, with a warning that the piece of information (along with details of the event) would be released if he stepped foot in Heartania again. Rebirth The Warden's Return: During A City in Chaos, The Kinetic Warden had heard of the onslaught and took no time in returning to what used to be his home. Back in Scarlet City, the Warden had developed a keen sense of duty and was not afraid to kill his adversaries whenever it served the greater good. The Warden made his way to the Heartania prison, where criminals had fortified the area as their own as a base of operations. There, the disgraced hero ran into The Knight and together, they restored order to the prison. The Warden then spent the remainder of the night fending off the criminals of Heartania, leaving corpses whenever he felt necessary. The day after the chaos, the Warden returned to his old shared base of operations underneath the old Heartania Police Department building. There, he was surprised to see that Argent Mind had kept the place clean and organised, as well as keeping his carrier pigeon (Cornelius) in good health. With that in mind, the Warden sent a letter to Argent Mind and the Tower, to mark his residence in the city he was exiled from. Appearance Clyde Erwin The Warden sees no reason to break out of his costume and into his alter ego. But when he does, Clyde Erwin usually wears a simple grey jumper and black trousers, to maximize comfort as well as practicality. Clyde's curly hair is nowhere near as abundant as it used to be and nowhere near as brown. There are a great deal of wrinkles under his blue eyes, his face remains as chiseled as ever and it is hard to tell if Clyde's figure has deteriorated underneath his clothes. The Kinetic Warden The Warden's uniform has never had much reason to change. A dark grey pointed cape is worn over a dark blue tunic with various belts thrown over it. The Warden's pants are of a similar blue shade, although his gloves and boots are of the same colour as the cape. The Warden's quarterstaff is made out of a strong alloy that produces a greyish colour that has seen a moderate amount of wear-and-tear. To conceal his face, the Warden wears a black mask that falls from forehead to nose and keeps a hood up for safe measure. Personality Clyde Erwin and The Kinetic Warden don't see much reason to distinguish their personalities as they used to. Both are incredibly stoic people who are motivated purely by their sense of duty. The Warden is fairly self reliant, although he comes to have certain expectations to those he can call his ally. These expectations make the Warden a harsh partner, but a worthy mentor. The Warden's seriousness is offset by the depreciating humour he often shares with those close to him. With that in mind, Clyde Erwin is a hard person to get to know, but easy to understand. Quotes Trivia * The Warden was the only one of AlexJ's characters not to be claimed after his temporary leave, which is why he now plays the character once again. * When made, the Warden was only meant to be the original ally of Argent Mind. The creation of Lady Magnet by Spacemanfrommars changed this dynamic to a trio, however. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:AlexJ Category:Tower Category:Canadian Category:Immigrant